1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for controlling a medical diagnostic system in which it may be determined whether or not a side effect of the contrast medium has occurred in a subject based on changes in an appearance image and a temperature distribution image of the subject to rapidly respond to the occurrence of a side effect of the contrast medium, and a method of providing a subject's image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical test using an injection of a contrast medium, typically 100 cc or more of an iodine injection solution is injected into the body of a subject in order to capture a medical image. Although having been approved by the U.S Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in terms of safety, side reactions due to the contrast medium are frequent depending on a physical constitution of the subject. In computerized tomography (CT) scanning using a large amount of a contrast medium, side reactions due to the contrast medium occur in the subject more often than in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) which uses a smaller amount of the contrast medium.
To rapidly determine whether a side effect of the contrast medium has occurred, a radiotherapist may check an electrocardiogram (ECG) during a heart test. However, in imaging an abdomen or a brain region, determining whether or not a side effect of the contrast medium has occurred in the subject may be based only on monitoring by a radiotherapist without checking an ECG. The radiotherapist may monitor a facial expression of the subject, but this type of subjective monitoring may be inaccurate in determining whether or not a side effect of the contrast medium has occurred in the subject. It is also impossible for the radiotherapist to rapidly respond to an occurrence of a side effect of the contrast medium in the subject.